marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitternight (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Region Beyond Reality | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Magician | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Don Perlin | First = Werewolf by Night #27 | Death = Werewolf by Night #41 | HistoryText = Glitternight was one of the Five-Who-Are-All, an alliance of unimaginably powerful mystical beings in the Region Beyond Reality. Challenging the group, Glitternight absorbed fellow member Fire-Eyes but was overpowered by the combined might of the Cowled One, Goat Child and Burning Snake. They shrank Glitternight to human size and banished him from their cosmos, and he eventually landed on Earth as an extra-dimensional being with strange powers over the substance of the human soul. Dr. Glitternight eventually became a powerful sorceror and tutored Taboo in the dark mystic arts . After Taboo's death, Dr. Glitternight raised his soul, hoping to recruit him as an ally in his schemes. But when he revealed his plans to kill everyone on Earth and transform them into his own personal demon army, Taboo rebelled and was forced to flee in the face of Glitternight's superior power . Unaware of any of these events, Topaz travelled to India seeking the help of Glitternight in restoring her own fading powers. Glitternight agreed to help but instead stole part of Topaz' soul which he then turned into a grotesque Soul-Beast in California. Jack Russell encountered Glitternight and his Soul-Beast in his form of the Werewolf and destroyed the Beast . Jack, Topaz, Lissa Russell and Buck Cowan found Taboo's form in Jack's family's castle located on Blackgar Island, but were followed there by Glitternight who resumed his attack on the group. As this was the first full moon after her 18th birthday, Lissa began to change into a werewolf, just like her brother. Glitternight's interference, however, caused her to become a hybrid Were-Demon which was under his control . Taboo decided to use his residual life-essence to free Lissa from Glitternight's power, merging with her. This also had the added effect of removing her curse of Lycantrophy, freeing Lissa of her family's curse. The Werewolf then slashed the soul-circle on Glitternight's chest, causing an explosion that seemingly destroyed him . Glitternight survived, however, and later established a headquarters in Haiti where he captured zombies and transformed Topaz into a Harpy, using them all as a powersource to aid in his seizure of every human soul. Guided by the remaining Three-Who-Are-All, the Werewolf and Brother Voodoo forced Glitternight to call forth Fire-Eyes. Brother Voodoo severed the connection between them and Fire-Eyes attacked Glitternight, supposedly destroying both. The mystic discharge also granted Russell more control over the Werewolf and his transformations. | Powers = Dr. Glitternight absorbed light and darkness through his blank eyes and converted them to power residing in his demon soul, manifested as anti-soul black light, life-force draining green light, life-force feeding red light, golden soul-chains, and needles of scarlet and silver force light, projected from a portal on his chest and through his fingertips. Glitternight could steal souls, create bat-demons and light-creatures, raise pseudo-zombies, solidify ectoplasm, levitate by occupying different portions of the air, and use his black eggs to pervert souls and create monsters. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Glitternight at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Three-Who-Are-All members